Hetalia: When They Cry
by Pasta'nRoses12
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is a normal teenage boy. Sure, he lives in a tiny town and all his friends are girls, but that's fine by him...Until he happens upon a grisly local murder that throws his life off balance and threatens his very existence...
1. Prologue

WARNINGS: Eventual extreme blood and gore, violent/VERY scary themes, major OOC-ness (Mostly Yandere from Italy and Spain. :D).  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own Hetalia or any part of Higurashi: When they cry. (Sadly..)<p>

**Hetalia: When They Cry**  
><strong>Abducted by Demons Arc<strong>  
><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please don't be sad<em>**  
><strong><em>Even if the world doesn't forgive you, I will forgive you.<em>**

**_Please don't be sad_**  
><strong><em>Even if you don't forgive the world, I will forgive you.<em>**

**_So please tell me_**  
><strong><em>What should I do so that you'll forgive me?<em>**

-_**Frederica Bernkastel**_

* * *

><p>I feel like someone's been apologizing for a long time…<p>

_[I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…]_

It's a woman's voice, and to be honest, it's been annoyingly persistent for a while.

_[I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…]_

What does she have to apologize so much for?

_[I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…]_

Whoever it is she's been apologizing to should just forgive her already, poor girl.

_[I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…]_

Really, no matter the error, nothing is unforgivable. There's no such thing as a mistake that can't be fixed.

_[I…Am…Sorry…]_

Besides, if it is something that can't be fixed, that's all the more reason to forgive her, because nothing will change by her apologizing now.

_Por favor_, just forgive her already.

Please, just forgive her already.

….

"Antonio, we're almost there. Wake up. You're almost back to Hetalia after two whole days, Antonio."

"_Two whole days, Antonio." _

"_Wake up."_

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>So, there's the prologue. Hope it was acceptable. Shot/

Next chapter should be up soon, or in a long time. Hopefully soon.

Reviews are looovvveee~~


	2. Abducted by Demons Arc: Ch 1, Part 1

Woah, finally got the chapter done! Sorry it took so long! I'll start updating a LOT more now that its summer, so not to worry!  
>Anyway, here's chapter 1, part 1~! Please enjoy!<br>PAIRINGS: SpaMano, with some side pairings such as USUK, GerIta, and maybe RoChu and Giripan, but I'm not sure yet~!  
>WARNINGS: Eventual extreme blood and gore, violentVERY scary themes, major OOC-ness (Mostly Yandere from North Italy and Spain. :D).  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own Hetalia or any part of Higurashi: When they cry. (Sadly..)<p>

**Hetalia: When They Cry**  
><strong>Abducted by Demons Arc<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1: Hetalia Village, Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Early Summer, 1983<strong>

**If you ride the bullet train and then the normal train for a few hours, and then take a car even further into the mountains, you arrive in a tiny, remote town called Hetalia. There aren't any convenience stores or family restaurants, but life here isn't bad…**

* * *

><p>"I'm off!"<p>

"You're not forgetting anything, are you, Antonio?

"Don't worry, Mom! I checked, like, twice!"

"Okay then. Adiós!"

I snatch up my schoolbag and quickly walk out the door, hearing the screen slam shut behind me, nearly grazing my ankle in the process, almost as if it closed as fast as it could just so that it could try to cause me pain. Jerk. I stuck my tongue out at it for good measure before beginning to run up the path away from the house. And by the house, I mean my house, and by my house, I mean the place where I, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, live with my parents.

I live in a tiny place isolated by mountains and forests called Hetalia. Yesterday, I returned to this rural town from the city, where I had attended one of my relative's funerals, and today is my first day back in school after almost a week of vacation. To be honest, I can't wait, which is one of the reasons why I'm running as fast as I can down the rugged dirt-and-gravel path, instead of taking my time to enjoy the cool morning air and picture-perfect sights and early-morning sounds that surround me. There are trees to my right and left, so it almost appears as if the path I'm heading down was cut right through the forest. The other reason is plain to see as I reach a bend in the path and turn left-

"Mon amour, 'Toni! Bonjour!"

"Buenos dias, Frances! How are you?"

I smile at the pretty girl dressed in her white uniform skirt and navy vest as I jog up the path towards her. She's a few inches shorter than me, and lightly smiles as she tucks a strand of dark-blonde hair behind one ear and straightens the purple cape ("It is a cloak, no?" "Okay, Frances…") that she has around her shoulders. "I'm fine, thank you. How was your trip?"

"All I did was attend a funeral, so nothing exciting." I smile and begin to head down the path again, this time walking slowly so that Frances can keep up in that skirt of hers. "How long did you wait for me? I mean, you're always so early; you could oversleep sometimes, you know…"

Frances shakes her head. "I didn't wait long; besides, if I slept in, _you'd_ have to wait for _me_. I would feel bad..."

I think for a moment before replying, hiding a grin, "Nah, it's fine; I'd just leave without you."

"Eh?"

I laugh as Frances begins scolding me, smooth French words rolling off her tongue at a mile a minute. She enjoys talking to me in French, I think, because I can't understand her.

When she calms down, we talk more about trivial things (In English), until finally, we break out of the forest at the top of a hill and can see our quiet patchwork school waiting patiently for our arrival, nestled in the center of a wide, golden field. Frances and I begin to travel downwards towards it, enjoying the peace and quiet only a place as tranquil as a field can provide. I drink in a breath of fresh air and sigh happily.

"Hey, bastard!"

…Well, at least it _was_ tranquil. I turn just in time to see a girl, Lovina Vargas, racing towards us, her hair held back by a simple pink headband that stands out against her dark-brown hair and a single, gravity-defying curl of hair that juts cutely out of her hair bouncing with her every step.

I can see instantly that she's angry about something, and Lovi is in such a hurry down the slope, she trips over her own feet and almost falls over, letting out a stream of curses in a blend of English and Italian. She recovers and continues walking (at a much slower pace), still cussing out whatever tripped her, which I think was either a rock or her own foot.

Lovi has a fondness for bad words, so to a lot of people she seems like a total jack-wagon, but she has a special charm to her once you take the time to get to know her more. (_Plus, she's super cute~!)_ Lovi stops as soon as she realizes that the person I'm walking with is Frances and skirts around the blonde-haired girl at a safe distance, before running up and roughly grabbing my arm.

"Where the hell have you been, you dumbass?" She snaps, bouncing up and down with a pout stuck to her face. "You said you'd only be gone two days, and then you're gone for a whole week? What the hell!"

Oh, that's why she's angry. I smile brightly, despite the piercing golden glare the Italian girl is shooting me _(After all, she's adorable even when she's angry~),_ and unconsciously lift a hand to rub the back of my neck. "Sorry, Lovi! I guess I forgot to tell you! It was a last minute thing."

Lovina releases my arm to punch me in the shoulder, and I wince at the pain that shoots up my arm. "Idiot! Damn you, bastard! You …You should tell your friends stuff like that! Not that I consider you a friend or anything, so don't get the wrong idea!"

"It's okay, Lovi. I promise to call you next time, sí? I don't want you to worry," I say lightly, which only makes her more flustered.

"Don't call me Lovi, and I wasn't worried, damn it! I hate you! Jerk! Stupid tomato bastard!" She snaps as a blush sprouts across her cheeks, and quickly releases my arm before turning towards the school and jogging off, still mumbling to herself.

Frances, who stayed quiet during Lovi's little show, sighs dramatically and follows. "She's a work of art, isn't she? Come on, 'Tonio."

I nod and follow the shorter blonde into the building, easily catching up to Lovina, who probably slowed down her pace when she saw we were following. The three of us walk down the strangely quiet hallway towards the classroom.

I pause for a moment and look around. It's a little **too** quiet to be normal_._ I check my watch with a confused expression on my face before looking back up and shrugging. School should be starting soon…

_Whatever. _It's not like it's ever that loud anyways.

Remember how I told you that Hetalia is actually a really tiny place? Just to give you an image of how small it is, you should know that there's only one class, and almost everyone's in a different grade and wears a different 'uniform'. It's a combined class that you'd never find in a city, and there are only about eighteen students. So, since there are so few of us, it's never too loud.

I stop and glance at Frances when we finally reach the classroom door. The blonde pauses and stares straight forward for a moment before turning back towards me. She smirks, sweeping her hand in a wide arc in the direction of the door and gracefully curtsying, which makes Lovi tsk in annoyance. "After you, my dear Antonio," She purrs in that French accent of hers, which, personally, creeps me out a bit.

"Whoa. Suspicious," I say, rubbing the back of my neck again as I stare at her, before glancing at the door and back again.

Lovina glares at me, obviously confused, her golden eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

I hold up one finger as if to say, 'Gimmie a second,' thoughtfully chewing my lip. I stay silent for a moment, scanning the door that leads to the hushed classroom.

I'm about to give up and just let my fate befall me, when, suddenly, I see it; a completely white chalkboard eraser, fixed just right so that the first person to open the door would be covered head to toe with powdery dust. I smirk and place my hands on my hips.

"Fusososo~! Your trap is so obvious, Julchen!" I call in triumph, and a loud laugh echoes through the eerie silence at my words.

"Suck it, loser!" It shouts, and Frances smirks, stifling a laugh behind one hand.

"Dream on! This time, I'll defeat you easily!" I call out in triumph, and Lovina crosses her arms.

"Say all you want, but I'm still betting on Julchen's victory," She says, pointing at herself, and Frances nods in agreement, still sniggering.

"Just sit back and watch, Lovi~! Boss will disarm the trap and enter the classroom safely and dedicate his victory to you!" I boast.

"I don't give a crap, bastard! I hope you die trying! And don't call me Lovi, damn you!"

"Why are you the boss, 'Tonio?"

I ignore the two of them as they begin to argue with each other and turn back towards the door. I can already see a way to beat this. "A whiteboard eraser…" I begin, muttering to myself, "So if I just avoid that…"

I nudge open the door using my foot and watch the chalkboard eraser fall, a safe distance away so that the cloud of white that rises from the small box as it slams into the ground doesn't even come close to touching me. "Trap disarmed! Olé!" I shout in victory, and take a step inside…

* * *

><p>TERRIBLE CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUNNNN. The reason is because I had to split the chapter up, or else it would have taken a while for me to update...<br>This is, as usual, an introductory/filler chapter, so I promise that the story will get better later on~!  
><em>(Toni's not the brightest boy in the world though, is he?)<em>  
>Anyways, I live off R&amp;R's, so the more I get, the faster I update~!<p>

Grazie mille for reading!


End file.
